


Making Love and Memories

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Challenges [11]
Category: James Bond (Movies), NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Martin Odem, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS and James Bond, References to ABO themes with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Alec feels old. After years of serving the queen and country, he’s informed that he’s no longer useful at his presumed age of 48. Little do they know he’s much older than that, and his Omega mate could care less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to a longer idea I am teasing for EAD tentatively called The Aftermath. You don’t really need to know anything detailed though. This story can absolutely be read on its own however. I have tried to give enough details to explain things that will be fleshed out in the longer story. Also, this story/series will have my version of Immortals and Alphas/Omegas, which combines the two.
> 
> This was written for a challenge on a writing group I am in for Valentine’s Day. The challenge was to write a romantic entry and a friendship themed entry. This is my romantic entry.
> 
> THIS IS NOT AN EAD ENTRY! It would have been posted here yesterday, but AO3 was being stubborn.

 

 

 

Alec stood at the window overlooking the city in the high rise penthouse that he shared with his lover Anthony DiNozzo Jr. The former MI6 operative left England and moved to America to be closer to the brother that he hadn’t known existed when it became clear that the new SIS didn’t have a place for the older MI6 operatives. Both his new brother and his longtime lover encouraged the move, with Tony advising that the new agency that he’d moved to would love to have someone of Alec’s caliber. He also promised that with the new guidelines set down after the acceptance of all things Supernatural and Enhanced Human, they could be together, and their bond would be recognized.  
   
The two had known that they were mates since Tony’s trip to England once his Immortal Omega status was discovered. After his lover fought his way back from the pneumonic plague, a bomb was discovered by him in the trunk of a car while helping process the vehicle with his former teammate Kate and his Probie McGee. Initially it had been McGee that activated the device when he unlocked the trunk.  However, Tony knew that the younger man would never escape, and he was the only chance they had. Unfortunately, he’d still been weak from his illness and was also still adjusting to his weakened lungs.  
   
When he’d woken up in a body bag in a refrigerator unit in the morgue at NCIS, he had scared not only himself but Ducky’s assistant Gerald. The ME assistant had never forgiven him before he died, refusing to believe that Tony hadn’t been playing some elaborate joke on them. He’d never forget sitting on the cold metal table in the morgue, listening to Ducky lecture him, and freezing his ass off as he waited for clothes. The elderly man had eventually wound down and explained to Tony all about Immortals and his new Omega status. Because at the time, all things Supernatural or Enhanced human were still a secret, no one beyond the team, Ducky, and Director Morrow had been told.  
   
It wasn’t until after the ‘Attack on NYC’ when aliens were revealed on national television that everything that had been hiding came out into the open. At that point, all the various councils realized that there was no real point in staying hidden if aliens and Tony Stark were going to make the national news every night. So, they’d held a news conference, and revealed themselves to the world. At that point, Tony and Alec had been mated and forced to live mostly separate lives for over 5 years.  
   
Now, finally, the governments were getting themselves together enough that legislation had been passed to recognize and protect certain mated Non-Humans and Enhanced Humans. After the previous M was killed during the fiasco where James lost his home Skyfall, the current M decided to clean house. He’d quickly terminated any 00 over the age of 40, which included both himself and his best mate James Bond. Q, the new quartermaster, had kept his job, just barely. James was off somewhere drowning his sorrows in a bottle of something. Most likely, he would show up somewhere either in England or America, when the lure of whatever man or woman he was distracting himself with lost his or her luster.  
   
Alec hadn’t quite gotten over the sting of his termination from SIS, and the ringing disdain he’d felt when he was told he was too old. His records didn’t even list him as 50 yet! What would they say if they knew he had about an extra 500 some odd years on top of that? He knew though that, in the world that he’d spent the last 20 something years, almost 50 was quite ancient, which was why he was unsure of the offer he’d been given from his mate’s boss. Maybe he didn’t have enough options to be finicky, and maybe it was being overly prideful, but he didn’t want a pity job. He wanted a spot where his experience and talents would be valued.  
   
“God, I love you.”  
   
Surprised, Alec turned away from the view to look at the younger man standing behind him. He saw the camera being lowered, and arched an eyebrow, smiling fondly.  
   
“I love you, too, Bello,” Alec replied softly, leaning his back against the glass window behind him. The penthouse was near the top of the skyscraper building that they lived in. He loved looking out over the night skyline and was about to turn back when his young lover spoke.  
   
“I know you’ve been out of sorts lately,” the younger man started setting his camera down on a nearby table. “Those people are going to regret letting you go.”  
   
Snorting, Alec did turn this time not sure he believed the words. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, he let out a deep sigh and let his head tilt back slightly, as he felt his mate’s cheek resting against his.  
   
“You would think that with as many times I’ve gone through this in as many identities I’ve had to assume that I would be used to being told I was ‘too old’ to do something. Somehow, though, it never gets easier.”  
   
He heard Tony make a sound of sympathy, as lips touched the back of his bare neck. Quietly, Alec let a sigh escape his lips, as he covered Tony’s hands with his own.  
   
“If I wasn’t your mate would this offer still have been made?”  
   
He felt a flare of aggravation through their bond, but fortunately, he could tell that it wasn’t directed at him. He knew that his lover and mate was quite peeved at how his severance from SIS had been handled. But then, Tony loved him. His care and affection were the only things that Alec didn’t doubt these days.  
   
“Yes,” Tony assured him, and Alec could feel the honesty in the statement. “They think that you’re 48 years old. Dwayne Pride is that same age. Gibbs is ten years older than that. Both were offered positions with the new agency, but turned them down, as they didn’t want to leave NCIS. Martin, your twin, co-leads one of our undercover teams. Our personal connection aside, your resume is more than enough to get you anything you want with us. You have the experience we need in multiple areas, and you’re the only person in my unit that speaks more languages than I do. You are more than qualified for a spot with us, and frankly, if you’re going to be working for the agency, then I am having you by my side. That part is non-negotiable. We deserve this, Alec. You and I deserve to show the world what we can do together, and it might as well get used to it because they’re gonna have to put up with us for a goddamned long time.”  
   
Alec smiled tenderly after turning to pull the younger man into his arms. As strange as it would sound, he’d always be a little grateful that his mate was just a half a step too slow to escape the car bomb that triggered his immortality. Every time they made love, he kissed the side of Tony’s neck where the scar from the shrapnel from the bomb had severed his artery. If he hadn’t been just a tad too slow, then he wouldn’t have died, and his immortality wouldn’t have kicked in. If that hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t have been called to England to meet with his Uncle Richard Paddington about the family money set aside for the Immortal Alphas and Omegas in their line and been invited to that damned ball. Then Alec would never have run into him during his mission, Q would probably be dead, and he’d still be a lonely Immortal Alpha searching endlessly for a mate that he’d never find.  
   
One thing he’d never doubt was that accepting that protection detail was the best decision he’d ever made. He’d never thought giving into James’ need to be laid would change his life so completely. Even for a Satyr, James was a horny fucker but didn’t usually put his urges over his need to fuck. That night, though, there must have been something in the air, because when James begged him to take his protection detail of the new Q, Alec had agreed without a second thought. The arrogant bastard James was still gloating over it, saying he was the one to thank for Alec finding his Immortal Omega.  
   
Someday his best mate would meet his Tonio, as Alec was prone to calling his lover, and then he might not be so jovial. While he thought eventually they’d get along, Alec had a feeling that there would be some growing pains between Tony and James, and he was pretty sure that his lover was going to come out on top. He couldn’t wait to hear that wicked wit of Tony’s unleashed on the man who thought he could charm anyone.  
   
Despite knowing James for decades, Alec could honestly say that he’d never met anyone with the natural charm and smoothness that Tony possessed. Oh, James was both of those things, but Alec often felt that there was an edge to them that Tonio just didn’t have. Maybe he was a tad biased, but somehow he didn’t see his lover falling at James’ feet and begging for affection. Something that would definitely not go over well with the Satyr. James was used to people fawning all over him, and frankly, he just wasn’t Tonio’s type.  
   
Once the former 007 decided to play nice, though, Tony already advised that he intended to introduce him to one Dean Winchester. Because, according to Tonio, if there was anyone who could keep up with James’ sex drive, it was the elder Winchester. He’d already introduced the younger Winchester to his friend Dr. Spencer Reid, formerly known by the Greeks as Apollo. It was a match that amused Alec greatly, if for no other reason than the idea that a former Greek God was knocking boots with a former hunter of all things Supernatural. Spencer’s identity though was one that was kept secret. There was nothing good that could come of certain bits of information like the knowledge that the Greek Gods had been real, and Angels were really mostly assholes.  
   
In the study, Alec could hear their grandfather clock strike midnight. Grinning, he turned his mind away from anything but the delectable man in his arms. He’d waited over 500 years to find his other half, and every day he knew it had been worth it. After stealing a kiss, Alec rested his forehead against Tonio’s and closed his eyes.  
   
“I thank the Gods every day that I found you at that appalling Ball.”  
   
“Yeah, who knew I’d ever be thankful for bad Russian spies?”  
   
Alec snorted and stole another kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bello.”  
   
“Happy Valentine’s Day, il mio cavaliere*.”  
   
Making up his mind, Alec smiled up at his lover. “I think tomorrow we’ll go see your boss so that I can accept that offer. But, not today. Today we make love and memories, Bello.”  
   
“Perfect,” Tony replied softly, before turning, and drew him toward their bedroom where they’d spend the day making love. For, what better way to spend the day that celebrates love?  
   
 The End!

 

*My knight according to Google translate.


End file.
